


Nothing Says Autumn Like Apples

by h_itoshi



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, because tegoshi is forever a child, picking apples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: “No, NO, you can't be serious, we can't just steal someone's apples?!” Shige hisses, trying to make Tegoshi release his hand but it's no use.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look NEWS! I had intended for this to be part of a set of Halloween drabbles, but it didn't come out Halloween-y at all (screw you Tegoshi), or like a drabble (oops), so have it as it is. Also I tried to rate this G because I think it is more G but it doesn't feel right with Tegoshi in there.

Being alone with Tegoshi is always a little dangerous, Shige can't help but think. Not that Tegoshi's scary or anything, he's just unpredictable, and very convincing. Something about being with Tegoshi makes Shige feel like he can do anything, like he wants to rebel against something he doesn't even know what it is. It's probably that mischievous smirk Tegoshi keeps directing at him that's igniting these feelings inside him, or maybe it's the alcohol, and maybe a little that it's past midnight and he's not tired yet.

“Being out with Shige is fun~” Tegoshi drawls, smiling lazily as he bumps Shige's shoulder playfully with his own. “You shouldn't sit inside with your laptop so much.”

“My laptop is my job.” Shige tells him, but he kind of agrees. He should go out with Tegoshi more often.

“Mm, you keep writing all those stories.” Tegoshi grins, and just like that there are fingers sliding through Shige's, lacing them together. “Are you writing something for Halloween? You should write a ghost story. I bet it'd be scary, Koyama would die.”

Shige's so distracted by the hand holding his that he doesn't even answer, because they're walking in the middle of the road in an area full of houses with gardens. And even though it's past midnight they're still idols and this looks suspicious. But at the same time, he likes it. It's a little dangerous, but still good.

“Hey Shige.” Tegoshi tilts his head knowingly. “What are you thinking about?”

“That you're a little dangerous.” Shige blurts out, but Tegoshi's eyebrows rise in interest and he's not about to take it back. “You make me do things.”

“That's what I do.” Tegoshi agrees with a little laugh, nudging Shige's shoulder again. “This isn't so bad though, is it? No one's awake. You could dance naked in a garden and nobody would know.”

“I don't think you can make me do that.” Shige says, but he's smiling at the thought.

“... What can I make you do?” Tegoshi smiles, and it's more than a little dangerous now.

“Quit it.” Shige rolls his eyes and nudges his shoulder back.

Tegoshi grins but he's silent for a while, and Shige's already lost in his own thoughts when Tegoshi speaks up again. “I'm hungry.”

Shige grins. “I told you we should have eaten before we left. There's no food here.”

“I want apples. Nothing is more autumn than apples.” Tegoshi settles, smiling way too smugly, and Shige doesn't understand what he's talking about at first. Then he follows Tegoshi's eyes to an apple tree in one of the well tended gardens they're passing.

“No.” Shige says immediately. “Don't be stupid.”

“But I want apples.” Tegoshi says stubbornly, but he's still smiling as he starts walking towards the garden fence, pulling Shige along by his hand.

“No, _no_ , you can't be serious, we can't just steal someone's apples?!” Shige hisses, trying to make Tegoshi release his hand but it's no use.

“Of course we can, come on!” Tegoshi grins, giving Shige's hand another tug as he swings one leg over the fence and then the other.

And so, Shige gives in. It feels wrong being in someone else's garden, he knows this is wrong and even illegal, but Tegoshi's smile and some kind of adrenaline rush at doing the wrong thing makes him follow Tegoshi with a nervous smile he can't wipe off.

“Stolen fruit tastes the best anyway.” Tegoshi whispers as he reaches the tree, easily reaching up to pick a shiny apple from a branch.

Shige hesitates, but Tegoshi just raises an eyebrow in challenge at him before biting a big chunk from the apple and chews with a pleased sound.

“They're sweet. Try one.” He says quietly, and Shige gives in again, reaching up for a fruit while glancing towards the dark windows of the house, pulling the apple from it's branch with little resistance. He looks at the apple in his hand, at the red mixing with yellow in a fade of sprinkles, and thinks that it does look good.

He bites into it, and it is sweet, tastes a lot better than those you can buy that are always a bit dry, and he catches himself wishing he had an apple tree.

“Good, right?” Tegoshi asks knowingly, and the way he says it almost makes Shige blush. “Let's take a few and we can make an apple pie.”

“What no, what if someone wakes up?” Shige asks, not wanting to stay longer than he has too, but Tegoshi's already looking up at the branches and chooses another few apples. He stuffs them in his coat pockets as well as he can, but it's totally obvious and looks ridiculous.

“Come on, I can't fit more than four, help out a bit.” Tegoshi urges, and Shige sighs, picking another three apples himself. There's something about Tegoshi's voice that leaves no room for argument, and Shige finds himself just agreeing.

Shige jumps when there's a puff of wind blowing through the tree, making the leaves rustle, and Tegoshi laughs softly at his guilty reaction to the sound. “Wanna leave?”

“ _Yes_.” Shige hisses, and Tegoshi smiles before taking another bite from his apple.

“Okay then. You did good.” He agrees, and Shige has never been in such a rush to leave a garden.

But when they're out on the streets again, pockets filled with apples and Tegoshi's hand is back in his, he can only laugh at the whole thing, while Tegoshi teases him about making Shige do aaaanything. Shige calls him an idiot, but he has to admit that the apple pie they make is the best one he's ever eaten.

 

 

~*~


End file.
